Artemis' Vacation
by I Hate Country Music
Summary: Artemis uses the excuse of a vacation to get Butler to take him to France. Artemis looks for more magic to use and exploit. Luckily, Hermoine's on Vacation there with her parents.
1. Expostion

Disclaimer:

I own no more than the story.

A/N: The story will be told in different P.O.V.s

_**Artemis**_

"Well old friend, it would seem you lied to me" said a rather grumpy Artemis.

"I did no such thing, I said Minerva needed us, I nev-" began Butler.

"It doesn't matter, I feel ridiculous. Look at me, I look like a … a…"

"A teenager? Look Artemis, I know you thought Minerva needed us for something other than company during her vacation. Just enjoy it, we're in France, you're with a girl your own age, and who shares you intellect" concluded Butler.

"Butler why are you ginning? It's these clothes isn't it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just a proud moment for me. It's not everyday I leave you speechless"

"I hate vacation" said an irate Artemis Fowl.

_**Hermoine**_

"I love vacation" said a rather ecstatic Hermoine. "We're in France, my friend are supposed to be here next week and you two can finally meet Ron and Harry."

"That's great honey" replied her mother, Rose.

"Yes, now I can meet the boy that makes my daughters face light up when she, or anyone else for that matter, say's his name." Hermione's father, Frank, loved to joke around with his daughter.

"Dad, my face does not light up when I say Harry's name" and you could have believed it to, if she wasn't blushing.

"Ha! I never said Harry, princess."

"Shit" said Hermoine, her face losing all its color. "Dad. Please, please, please don't say anything."

"I'll try not to princess"

"DAD! And none of those names like honey and princess!"

"Okay, fine, but this Harry kid better be worth it" grumbled Frank.

So how do you like it so far? Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to test the idea. If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll assume you like the story and I should continue.


	2. Your Turn

**Artemis' Vacation**

**Thank You All So Much For Reading And Reviewing.**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To You.**

**I will keep this story true to both books universes'.**

_**Artemis**_

**Well, I guess I could try to complete the Ritual. But I don't feel my magic draining. I just feel … awkward. I can see things Butler can't, like that damn pub in London. Why couldn't Butler see it, and what does it mean? "Butler, could you do a search on magical beings? I want all creatures, places and people." He looked up from the plane's controls to watch Butler type into the iBook. Within seconds several pages come up, Butler starts to read them off, "Let's see fairies, sprites, unicorns, dragons, and, um …" "Of course," Arty exclaimed "Wizards!"**

**_Hermoine_**

**The last time Harry and I talked, I had to lie to him, I had to hurt his feelings, but now … I have to tell him, I have to! I couldn't love him then; I couldn't just stop all my N.E.W.T. studies and just admit I love him, especially with the anniversary of Dumbledore's death so fresh in our minds. We had just had a memorial service, Harry had just shed so many tears, maybe he didn't love me, and it was just his pain looking for something. Or could it have actually been love? Maybe the Professor's death just brought him to his senses. I always thought he loved Ginny so my love for him stayed in my fantasies, but they never had the connection we had, no one did, no one ever could. But he said he loved me, asked me to be with him … when I said no, I saw more tears, more pain, and more loss. I'm so glad I can spend my summer with him, finally tell him, and have him meet my parents. But why's he bringing Ron? Is it that he doesn't want to be alone with me or is it that he just wants to forget his pain and just be friends again? GOD! This is so confusing! "Honey, you almost done in there? By the way where are Harry and Ron going to sleep, we'll be in Nice for quite a few days?" "Yeah, I'll be out soon, so you and dad situated yet?" Hermoine answered avoiding her mother's question. What were Harry and Ron going to do once they got here? They were of age so maybe they'd apparate from Nice, France then back to the Burrow. After drying off, Hermoine stepped out of the bathroom, restless and anxious "Mom, I'm going to walk around the lobby for a bit, I'll be back soon call my cell if you need me" she said as she marched out the door without waiting for a reply from her parents " oh and I have my wand so don't worry." Her walk to the lobby was terrible, every red-head or dark-haired boy with glasses made her excited as she thought it would be Harry or one of the Weasleys. After jumping to surprise Harry but ended up scaring a few French men instead. Finally she decided she'd just have a coffee at a local café. She sat down and ordered just as a pale skinned raven haired "wizard" walked in.**

_**Artemis**_

And here kiddies, is where it gets interesting. I know you love this story and want me to go on, but first, I have something for you to do, (other than sit and read my story that is) I would love to get your idea for Artemis' part. He's with Butler and Minerva, gets bored, leaves to wander about Paris w/ Butler, and as he walks into a café, who does he bump into, why Hermoine Granger, they don't know each other but meet here. How? That's your job. I would love to get at least a paragraph from any of you, I know many of you are far better writers than me. But don't worry, after a few days of your submitted ideas, I'll post my own.


End file.
